En el aire
by Maaca-Chaan
Summary: Sienteme en el aire, allí estare aunque no puedas verme.


Sentí las gruesas lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, siguiendo su camino hasta el suelo… La guerra había terminado, pero no puedo estar feliz… El cumplió su promesa, yo estaba con vida… Sentí una presión en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar bien, sentí tristeza y dolor, sentí como mi mundo se cayó a pedazos sin poder sostenerme de ningún sitio, sin que alguien detuviera mi caída… Mi pilar ya no existía, me derrumbe sin su presencia en solo segundos. ¡¿Porque el tubo que morir al último momento? Nunca jamás podría volver a verlo, no podría volver a escuchar su voz, su risa, nunca podría volver a sentir su calidez, sus abrazos y sus besos… y con aun mas tristeza la noche anterior se hacía presente en mi cabeza, donde nos habíamos demostrados cuanto amor nos teníamos, donde fuimos uno en corazón, cuerpo y alma…

_Allí estaba yo, sentada en el suelo de la abandonada cabaña que teníamos como refugio esa noche que acababa de comenzar, los hermanos Elric, Lan Fan y yo… Estábamos esperando a que el viejo Fu y Greed volviera del recorrido de esa noche… Debíamos acergurarnos de que ningún Homúnculo, aparte de Greed claro, supiera donde estábamos, ya que a la mañana siguiente era "el día prometido" y no había que arriesgarse… Abrace mis rodillas mas contra mi pecho, en parte porque hacia frio y por otro lado porque estaba preocupada por Greed… ya debería haber llegado!_

_Sé que es raro pero sí, estoy preocupada por el… Me había encariñado con él.. o peor, que me había enamorado de codicioso homúnculo… Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar eso. Suspire y mire hacia la puerta abierta que se encontraba frente a mí. Podía apreciar el frondoso bosque iluminado solamente por la luna llena solitaria que ocupaba el cielo, sin la compañía de las estrellas o las nubes. La luna era también lo único que nos iluminaba a nosotros, ya que la luz del fuego o de otra clase podría indicar que estábamos allí… de ay el maldito frio también, no podíamos calentarnos con una fogata!_

_Escuche el sonido de una rama romperse, Ed se puso de pie y se asomo por la puerta con precaución._

_Tranquilo, tranquilo… soy yo Ed… - Dijo Greed que apareció caminado por entre los árboles, levantando las manos como si alguien estuviera apuntándole, el viejo Fu venía detrás de él. Suspire de alivio y sonreí, luego apoye mi frente sobre mis rodillas, ahora que el estaba fuera de peligro podía concentrarme en entrar en calor de algún modo. _

_Lan Fan se acerco a su abuelo y estos de sentaron junto a Ed, para mantenerse más caliente, al dijo que se quedaría más cerca de la puerta a hacer guardia, ya que no necesitaba dormir. _

_Escuche los ruidos de unos paso acercándose a mí y luego que alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Levante la cabeza y lo vi, era Greed, el miraba perdido a algún lugar del techo de la vieja cabaña. Yo sonreí. Él pareció notarlo y me miro, pero sin expresión alguna. Mi sonrisa desapareció poco a poco y la duda se adueño de mi mirada ¿Qué le ocurría? _

_Mañana es el día prometido, Ann… - dijo al tiempo que pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros, sentí algo extraño en mi estomago, como un cosquilleo. _

_Si… lo se Greed… _

_Tendrías que haber salido de país cuando te lo dije hace una semana… - gire mi cabeza y lo mire con reproche. – Que terca eres! – dijo al tiempo que quitaba su brazo que hace poco había colocado sobre mis hombros. _

_De todos modos ya es tarde para huir, aunque no me arrepiento de haberme quedado… - después de dejarle en claro lo que pensaba salí de la cabaña con paso firme. _

_Ey! Espera! – dijo al tiempo en que tomaba con fuerza mi muñeca para evitar que siguiera caminando.- Esto no es un día de campo! No puedes andar por hay así como así! _

_Déjame! _

_No! Por favor cálmate! Sé que estamos en una situación complicada pero nunca quise que estuvieras en el peligro en que te encuentras ahora! – grito mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo no sabía que decirle… y estaba segura de que aunque supiera no podría decirlas debido el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Agache la mirada y una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. Greed lo noto. – No llores Ann… oye… - se inclino un poco para poder ver mi rostro, que yo no tenía intenciones de mostrarle. _

_Y me abrazo con fuerza pero teniendo cuidado de no hacerme ningún daño, un abrazo que me proporcionaba protección y calidez. Correspondí el abrazo y me permití llorar en su hombro._

_Sé que tienes miedo aunque no lo admitas, Ann… - solloce y el acaricio mi cabeza._

_Es una guerra… muchas personas morirán Greed… _

_Y yo me aseguraré de que no seas una de ellas… - tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso. Un beso rudo, necesitado y que me dio la sensación de despedida… Rogué a dios que fuera solo mi imaginación. _

_Greed se separo de mi muy lentamente y me guio a sentarme al pie de un árbol junto a él. Me senté entre sus piernas y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho… él me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. _

_Vivirás… - susurro en mi oído. – Lo prometo. – y volvió a besarme con más intensidad… mas amor… _

3 años después

El color naranja del atardecer trajo la nostalgia a hacerme compañía junto al acantilado donde me encontraba sentada, mirando al imponente sol rendirse ante la presencia de la luna que en poco tiempo ocuparía su puesto en el cielo, en compañía de sus aliadas las estrellas.

Gire mi atención a lo que se encontraba a mi costado, producto de mi imaginación quizá, ¿realidad o fantasía? No me importo, le sonreí a aquella imagen junto a mí, casi traslucida que tambien me sonreía. Díganme loca, pero Greed estaba sentado allí sonriendo altaneramente como solía hacerlo.

Lo imposible, no es imposible… ¿No? – Dije recordando eso que él me dijo una vez y pude escuchar aquella risa una vez más.

Nunca dije mentiras, Ann. – Sonrió más ampliamente.

¿A dónde te diriges? – Pregunte volviendo mi vista al atardecer.

No lo sé, ¿A dónde vas tú? – La sonrisa no se movió de su rostro, y su mirada no se alejo de mi cara. Me puse se pie, dándole la espalda a la huida del sol pera enfocar mi mirada en la Luna en lo alto del cielo.

Hacia adelante. – Lo escuche reír de nuevo y me volví a mirarlo.

Suena bien… - Se puso de pie. Aun dándome la espalda. – Estaré junto a ti en tu camino, si no puedes verme siénteme en el aire, en el viento… siempre seré tu compañía, lo prometo… - Lo prometió… la figura de Greed comenzó a desvanecerse. Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

Tomare tu palabra, Greed.

¡Te esperare al final de tu viaje! – Sentí su carcajada y luego el silencio. – Te amo. – Me di vuelta pero el ya no estaba.

Yo a ti… - En respuesta obtuve la sutil caricia del viento, sonreí y continúe con mi camino… Porque sentía que desde ahora todo sería más fácil, pero sobre todo más feliz… Después de todo, él estaría acompañándome.


End file.
